Behind Closed Doors
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: John Winchester fez tudo que podia para cuidar de seus filhos, ensinou-os a sobreviver e voltou de uma caçada para descobrir que ama mais que devia a Dean. Seu medo pode se transformar em surpresa. Incest Fic, Presente de Natal para Lucy Gaunt do NFF


**Behind Closed Doors**

** (Por trás das portas fechadas)**

**Autora: ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural – Incest Fic

Categoria: Songfic, Adolescência dos irmãos Winchester

_**Incesto (John/Dean)**_

Advertências: Conteúdo adulto devido a temática homossexual, palavras de baixo calão, sexo, menção a drogas lícitas (álcool)

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: John Winchester fez tudo que podia para cuidar de seus filhos. Ensinou-os a sobreviver e agora volta de uma caçada apenas para descobrir que ama mais que devia o seu primogênito. Seu medo pode se transformar em surpresa quando Dean mostrar a ele que não é mais um garoto. Presente de Natal para Lucy Gaunt.

Disclaimer: Supernatural é obra inspirada de Eric Kripke e obviamente não é minha ou wincest seria o tema central. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta Reader: Akane Mitsuko

**Behind Closed Doors**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Presente de Natal para Lucy Gaunt**

Era uma noite estranha.

Chovia demais, estava frio demais. Tudo estava demais.

Inclusive a impaciência e agonia no peito de John Winchester.

Chegara ao motel, como prometido, depois de duas semanas de caçada. Seus filhos já estavam dormindo e, gastara algum tempo observando-os, um em cada cama.

Já não eram mais garotinhos. Já eram homens feitos. Com quantos anos Dean estava agora? Talvez dezenove... Parara de se preocupar com a contagem dos anos. Preferia se preocupar com o tempo que passava junto com eles.

Havia treinado-os bem, tinha certeza. Enquanto bebericava uma cerveja, perguntava-se se ambos seriam felizes algum dia. Pois para Jonh Winchester, a felicidade já não existia desde que descobrira... Que soubera que...

Rilhou os dentes e ouviu Dean falar dormindo algo sobre manter Sam a salvo.

Ah, ensinara muita coisa para Dean. Ensinara tudo que achara necessário. Tinha sido uma infância louca, tinha certeza, só que agora, seu filho mais velho era um homem. E um homem bem bonito.

E aquilo estava perturbando as idéias de John sobre amor paternal.

Dean era o que sempre o ouvia, seguia, compartilhava de seu desejo por caçar e matar. Ou então fingia muito bem.

Há muito tempo que John Winchester desistira de querer entender o mundo, preferia apenas garantir que seus filhos permaneceriam vivos e bem, pois família era tudo.

E, por achar que apenas a família importava, não procurava mais relacionamento algum. Amava seus filhos acima de qualquer coisa.

Acima de qualquer tradição, motivação ou questão moral ou religiosa.

E esse era o problema que atormentava John Winchester naquela noite em que chovia muito e estava muito frio.

Já bebera pelo menos seis cervejas e cometera o deslize de beber as garrafinhas de uísque do frigobar quando resolveu ir ao banheiro. Levantou-se num suspiro pesado e rumou para o pequeno cômodo.

- "Pai?" Uma voz grossa e um tanto sonolenta soou baixa pela porta.

- "Sim, Dean. Vá dormir." John ouvira o engatilhar da arma. Sempre alerta. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Bom rapaz. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu um arrepio gelado na espinha. A voz de Dean estava ainda mais firme e forte. Ainda mais... Envolvente.

Come here rude boy, boy

Venha aqui, garoto bruto, garoto

Can you get it up

Você consegue segurar?

Come here rude boy, boy

Venha aqui garoto bruto, garoto

Is you big enough?

Você é grande o bastante?

Take it, take it, baby, baby

Tome, tome, baby, baby

Take it, take it

Tome, Tome

Love me, Love me

Me ame, me ame

- "Daqui a pouco. Como foi tudo. Posso entrar? Não quero acordar o Sam, ele teve um dia difícil."

John Winchester riu um pouco, é... Sam geralmente tinha dias difíceis. O caçula era tão parecido com ele. Apesar de tudo que havia ensinado a Dean, de tudo que havia tentado passar para Dean, era Sam o mais parecido com ele. Temia que Sam fosse odiá-lo para sempre por ter dado a ele uma vida tão louca.

Mas Dean era diferente.

O mais velho esforçava-se ao máximo, tentava com tudo que podia seguir os passos de seu pai. Isso emocionava John. Na verdade, encantava John. Sam sempre o contestava e testava e teimava.

Mas Dean, não. Dean tinha um brilho especial nos olhos quando estavam juntos. Dean era... Um homem perfeito.

Por isso era mais fácil não sentir atração pelo caçula e estar apavorado com a idéia de que sentia algo que não devia pelo filho mais velho.

Por que...

O grande problema de John Winchester, no momento, é que era experiente o bastante para saber que sentia uma tremenda atração por seu filho mais velho.

E isso o estava matando.

- "Entre, Dean." John fechou a braguilha da calça jeans e viu o filho de pijama curto, todo negro. Para piorar, achou-o sexy. Já era um belo homem, sem dúvida. Os lindos cabelos aloirados que puxara da mãe, o rosto masculino e aquela boca...

- "Pai, nós temos que ir embora deste motel, o hambúrguer deles é péssimo." Dean fez uma piada e abriu um imenso sorriso. Adorava o pai.

Na verdade, idolatrava o pai.

- "Ora, Dean, vamos sim. De manhã. Por que não vai dormir? Está bem tarde."

- "Não vai me dar uma cerveja? Já tenho idade pra beber com o senhor, pai." O sorriso aberto de Dean Winchester era algo estelar. Parecia um sonho.

Tonight I'm a let you

Hoje à noite vou deixar você

Be the captain

Ser o capitão

Tonight I'm a let you

Hoje à noite vou deixar você

Do your thing, yeah

Fazer como quiser, sim

Tonight I'm a let you

Hoje à noite vou deixar você

Be a rider

Ser o motorista

Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, babe

Levante, levante, levante, querido

(observação: o sentido é de ter uma ereção...)

Na verdade, era um pesadelo para John Winchester. O que ia fazer? Meses, anos, tudo que tinha era seus filhos. E agora... Agora ia destruir a vida de um deles com sua loucura? Baixou os olhos, coisa que quase nunca fazia.

- "Pai?" Dean alarmou-se imediatamente. – "Está ferido? Está sentindo algo?" Chegou perto do pai e começou a tocar nele, apalpando.

- "Droga, Dean, não!" John Winchester era um homem grande, e bem forte. Ex-fuzileiro e um lutador que criara dois filhos sozinho e dera uma arma calibre 45 para seu filho menor quando ele perguntara sobre monstros no armário... O empurrão que ele deu em Dean atirou o rapaz contra a parede de azulejos. Usara força demais.

Os olhos arregalados de Dean deram noção de seu assombro. – "Desculpe, pai. Eu vou dormir." Encolheu-se. A figura paterna era forte demais para ele.

- "Não, quem deve desculpas sou eu." John Winchester se aproximou dele e o puxou para um abraço, estava... Perturbado. – "Dean, eu acho que vou sair."

- "De novo, pai? Por que? Acabou de voltar! Que foi que eu fiz?" Estava desnorteado. Era tão bom o abraço de John e... Será que seu pai o desprezava por sua fraqueza ao ser empurrado? – "Não me machucou, pai, já sou grande! Sabe que agüento porrada muito pior que essa."

- "Mas não aguenta outras coisas!" John Winchester tinha o olhar sofrido e apenas apertou com mais força o mais velho dos filhos nos braços, nervoso ao extremo.

- "Pode falar, pai! Eu agüento! Eu sou teu filho! Não me criou para ser maricas!" Dean falou um pouco mais alto, cheio de nervosismo. Do que seu pai falava?

John Winchester afrouxou o abraço, olhou seu filho, sua criança que era agora seu herdeiro, moldado por anos de treinamento, por anos de agruras. Talvez não devesse dizer nada, talvez devesse dizer logo...

- "Pai?" Dean passou a mão nos fios loiros cortados iguais ao de um militar, do jeito que o pai gostava.

- "Dean, eu sei que vai parecer loucura, eu sou seu pai, mas..." Não conseguia sequer manter o olhar no do filho.

- "Tudo em nossas vidas é loucura, mais uma não vai me assustar."

- "Dean, me perdoe, me perdoe muito mesmo..." John Winchester estava além de qualquer salvação.

- "Hum?" Olhos verdes límpidos se arregalaram quando a boca experiente, quente, fascinante, colou-se na sua. Ficou sem ação. Ficou...

Tonight I'm a let it be fire

Hoje à noite vou deixar isso incendiar

Tonight I'm a let you take me higher

Hoje à noite vou deixar você me levar às alturas

Tonight, babe, we can get it on

Hoje à noite, querido, nós podemos fazer

Yeah we can get it on

Sim, nós podemos fazer

Yeah

Sim

A mente de Dean nublou, enlouqueceu, vagou. O que diabos... Ora... Mas o que...

E então...

Fechou os olhos e deixou. Era seu pai, caramba! Nada no mundo lhe diria que aquele homem lhe faria mal. Não ia imaginar nada sobre coisa alguma. Se era seu pai, devia estar certo e pronto. Não usavam as regras do mundo normal mesmo...

Ou alguém tinha esperança de que matar crianças, mulheres, homens, lobisomens, vampiros, wendigos e tudo o mais fosse algo próximo das convenções sociais e morais?

Quando as mãos fortes de John Winchester apertaram a cintura do mais jovem, puxando-o para si, quando as mãos firmes de John Winchester escorregaram pelo corpo firme, Dean soube que não ia resistir.

Amava o pai. Era tudo que queria pensar.

John o beijava com fúria, mas também com paixão e amor. Explorou a boca macia e pensou que aqueles lábios eram ainda melhores do que pensara. Descobriu com certo ciúme que as coisas que Dean fazia com a boca prenunciavam que ele não era nenhum garotinho inocente.

Ah, porque Dean Winchester não estava só deixando, estava aproveitando... Logo as mãos do mais novo corriam nas costas de John, arranhando, puxando, acariciando.

Quando Dean mexeu o quadril, sugestivamente, devagar, de cima para baixo, de um lado a outro, o pai soube que não, seu amado filho era tudo, menos inocente.

Do you like it boy?

Você gosta disso garoto?

I wa-wa-want

Eu que-que-quero

What you wa-wa-want

O que você qu-qu-quer?

Give it to me baby

Me dê isso baby

Like boom, boom, boom

Como um estrondo, estrondo, estrondo

What I wa-wa-want

O que eu que-que-quero

Is what you wa-wa-want

É o que você qu-qu-quer?

Na, na, ah, ah

Quando fora que seu primogênito crescera tanto? Onde ele aprendera aquelas coisas com a língua? Onde ele aprendera a arranhar por baixo da camisa? Onde ele aprendera a retirar as calças tão rápido?

Seu Dean era... Um furacão!

John tinha o olhar toldado de desejo quando viu o sorriso brotar na lateral da boca pecaminosa que mordiscava. Afastou-se pensando em fazer alguma coisa, sumir por uns meses. – "Do que ri, Dean?"

- "Ora, pai, se me queria tanto, era só ter falado. Não sabe que faço qualquer coisa por seu amor?" Uma sinceridade desconcertante. Dean tirou a camisa e John tinha que admitir que o corpo do filho era... Uma perdição.

- "Dean... Eu..."

- "Sem palavras é melhor, não acha? Não quero explicações, nem quero saber mais nada. Está aqui, está duro como eu e sei que eu te amo. O que mais precisa saber?" Dean ficara sério, falava sussurrando e lambendo o lábio inferior de um jeito que...

Tonight I'm a give it

Hoje à noite, vou me fazer

To you harder, tonight

De difícil pra você, hoje à noite

Im a turn your body out

Vou revirar seu corpo do avesso

Relax, let me do it

Relaxe, deixe-me fazer isso

How I wanna, if you got it

Como eu quero, se você me entende

I need it, and I'm a put it down

Eu preciso disso e vou destruir tudo

- "Porra, Dean, quando você virou um homem tão sedutor?" John arrancou sua camisa, desistia de pensar racionalmente e só pensava numa coisa: em Dean gemendo de prazer.

- "Quando nasci seu filho." Foi a resposta pronta e sincera. Dean trancou a porta do banheiro e suspirou. – "Vamos tentar não fazer barulho, não quero acordar Sam. Ele pode ficar bravo, sabe que o guri é ciumento pra caralho."

- "Você e ele?" John ficou assustado. Seus filhos eram... Eles eram?

- "Pai, por favor, ele já tem quinze anos. Queria que algum marginal de ensino médio tirasse a virgindade dele? Eu fiz isso numa boa, falei com ele antes, expliquei que não acho porra nenhuma errada nessa vida tosca. Ah, usamos camisinha, como você ensinou quando peguei minha primeira mulher. Foi bom e foi só uma vez. Se vai continuar ou não, é com ele. Além do que, acho ele muito novo pra pegar mulher num puteiro, poderíamos ir presos e, não sei você, mas mulheres adultas trepando com um guri de quinze anos é meio absurdo. Só pagando, por enquanto."

Agora John estava de olhos arregalados. Seu Dean era... – "Você é surpreendente."

- "Ah, mas quando ele ficar maior, não se preocupe, vai chover mulher atrás. E na frente. Ao estilo Winchester." Um sorriso muito pervertido e John suspirou, preocupado. Céus, seu filho era um tanto...

Dean notou aquele olhar. – "Pai, por favor, eu só fiz o que mandou, cuidei do Sammy. Garanto que ele é bem esperto. Aliás, se quer saber, se me acha pervertido, não conhece o Sam." A cara de Dean e o suspiro dele fizeram John pensar que talvez a família Winchester tivesse mesmo que ser amaldiçoada. Irmãos. Pai e filho. Céus... De repente ficou com medo de estar piorando tudo. – "Dean..."

- "Melhor resolver tudo em família, não é?" Dean sorria e falava como se fosse a coisa mais normal da terra.

John ia falar algo. Não teve tempo. O olhar verde do filho mais velho estava repleto de vontade. Tinha criado seu filho muito bem. Ele era forte e decidido. E como era... Antes de se dar conta, Dean o empurrara numa parede e o beijava ainda com mais fome que antes. Não demorou para estarem nus na maior esfregação do mundo, sem fazer muito barulho, afinal de contas, Sammy era ciumento.

Buckle up, I'm a give it to you, stronger

Desafivele, eu vou dar pra você, mais forte

Hands up, we can go a little

Mãos pra cima, nós podemos ir devagar

Longer, tonight, I'm get a little crazy

Mais Longe, hoje à noite, eu vou enlouquecer um pouco

Get a little crazy, babe

Enlouquecer um pouco, querido.

John Winchester se viu sendo acariciado com firmeza e decisão e descobriu que explorar o corpo de Dean era um passeio de delícias. Apreciou o olhar dele cheio de prazer enquanto massageava-o por dentro com dois dedos após uma quase discussão sobre quem ia ficar por cima. Ou por trás...

Ah, não, John não ia deixar o moleque ser o dominante! Nem pensar! Logo estava sugando aquela boca deliciosa e fodendo-o com os dedos. Dean não pareceu se importar com nada, apenas reagia ao corpo do mais velho, agarrava-o e, quando John percebeu, seu membro estava nas mãos dele sendo loucamente massageado. Partiu o beijo para gemer, e não foi pouco.

- "Vem que está na hora... Não quero agüentar mais nada, pai."

John viu entrega total nos olhos verdes e suspirou. Amava-o. Demais

John quase enlouqueceu quando abriu caminho pelo corpo de Dean. Mordeu o ombro dele com força, sem conseguir não gemer. Sem falar que o que via o deixava ainda mais aceso.

Do you like it boy

Você gosta disso garoto?

I wa-wa-want

Eu que-que-quero

What you wa-wa-want

O que você qu-qu-quer?

Give it to me baby

Me dê isso querido

Like boom, boom, boom

Como um estrondo, estrondo, estrondo

What I wa-wa-want

O que eu que-que-quero

Is what you wa-wa-want

É o que você qu-qu-quer?

Na, na, ah, ah

Dean espalmara as mãos na parede, inclinara o tronco para trás e se oferecera a ele sem pestanejar, sem temer, sem... – "Eu te amo, garoto."

- "Eu sei, pai... Eu sei... E, caralho, não sou garoto! Garotos não fazem isso!" Dean ondeou o quadril fazendo o outro ir mais fundo e gemeu puxando ar por entre os dentes rilhados, logo após.

- "Ok. É um homem mesmo. E, hum, você já..." Os movimentos dele eram perfeitos, cadenciados, parecia saber muito bem o que fazer.

- "O Sam. O único outro homem foi o Sam, mas eu vejo pornô, não é difícil entender." Foi a resposta curta e simples seguida de um gemido mais forte quando o homem mais velho segurou-o pela cintura e puxou com tudo, enfiando fundo. – "Oh, por favor..." Dean gemia, afogueado, desesperado, morto de tesão. Sentiu a mão experiente manipulá-lo e começou a ondear os quadris, a testa encostada no azulejo, gotas de suor correndo pela fronte enquanto se acabava de tesão.

- "Vai ter que merecer." John estava tão louco quanto o outro. Pensou em Sam, não naqueles termos, mas pensou neles juntos e... Perdeu o controle. Estava com ciúmes de Dean e ia mostrar a ele o que um homem experiente tinha a mais. – "Vou sair de dentro, você vai virar pra mim e obedecer."

- "Eu não quero..." Dean estava gostando daquilo, não queria que parasse. Seu pai tinha outras idéias.

- "Não estou perguntando." John virou o rapaz, beijando-o na boca com fome desmedida. Então trançou as mãos pelas nádegas dele e suspendeu-o, encaixando-o em seu membro e puxando com tudo para baixo, sentindo Dean estremecer e jogar a cabeça para trás, gemendo mais alto que seria razoável. – "Shhhhhh, não faça escândalo, apenas deixa eu te comer feito homem." Às favas a educação e gentileza.

- "Porra, velho, quer me matar?" Estava agarrado naquele homem e subindo e descendo no pau dele, sem pudor algum, louco por alívio, a próstata sendo pressionada com toda a força. Gostou da posição... É, sabia agora de quem puxara as jóias da família.

I like the way you touch me there

Eu gosto do jeito que você me toca lá

I like the way you pull my hair

Eu gosto do jeito que você puxa meu cabelo

Baby, fight

Querido, lute

Dont feel it?

Não sente isso?

I aint faking, no, no

Eu não estou fingindo, não, não

- "Não exatamente." John estava tão perto que quase nem respirava. Não ia se controlar, de jeito nenhum.

- "M-mais..." Um suspiro, um gemido, mãos fortes arranhando os ombros do próprio pai. Não tinha como se negar, nem queria.

Logo os dois estavam no mesmo ritmo, na mesma tensão, no mesmo desespero. Quando finalmente John explodiu dentro do filho, não pareceu errado, nem pareceu estranho. As bocas coladas, os corpos agarrados, calor, emoção, amor puro. Não era perversão, não para John Winchester.

Muito menos para Dean Winchester que já se acabara fazia alguns segundos.

Do lado de fora, um rapaz alto de apenas quinze anos acordara ouvindo alguns sons. Não sabia bem o que era.

- "Dean?" Chamou baixo pelo irmão e não o viu na cama. Puxou a arma imediatamente debaixo da cama e engatilhou. Seu olhar era decidido. Tudo era família, tudo que tinha. – "DEAN!" Foi até o banheiro e bateu na porta.

- "Responda..." John ainda ofegava e tentava se desconectar do homem forte, mas estava bem difícil.

- "Uh, está tudo bem, Sammy, estou só fazendo uns curativos no pai."

- "Precisa de ajuda?" Sam desengatilhou a arma e suspirou. Seu pai voltara. – "Por que trancaram a porta?"

- "Não se preocupe, tudo sob controle e, hum, trancamos?" Dean tentava soar verdadeiro enquanto se apoiava novamente no chão.

- "Você é maravilhoso, Dean." John sussurrou e entrou no box para tomar banho. – "Vou tomar banho, Sammy, não se preocupe, está tudo bem." Bem demais até, John sorria. Nunca pensara que conseguiria algo daquele jeito.

- "Só o Dean me chama de Sammy!" O mais novo respondeu, voltou para a cama e tentou dormir.

- "Eu disse que ele era ciumento." Dean riu.

- "Eu nunca tinha notado." John abriu o chuveiro e fechou os olhos. Até que sentiu um corpo quente colando ao seu. – "Hum?"

- "Preciso de um banho também. Aliás, posso dizer que gostaria muito de saber mais sobre você." Dean tinha a voz maliciosa de quando estava paquerando alguma garota. Não sabia bem o motivo, mas estava se sentindo muito bem com aquela insanidade toda.

- "Por enquanto, saiba apenas que vocês dois são tudo que eu poderia querer." John estava sendo sincero.

- "E se eu quiser você?" A mão de Dean começou a massagear o corpo do mais velho e John suspirou.

- "Você é louco, mas creio que podemos dar um jeito. Seu velho ainda tem bastante energia." John se virou e mordiscou um mamilo já eriçado.

- "Deve ser problema genético." Dean lambeu devagar seus lábios e pediu por mais...

I like when you tell me

Eu gosto quando você me conta

Kiss it there

Beije-me lá

I like

Eu gosto

When you tell me

Quando você me conta

Move it there

Que vai mexer lá

Enquanto isso, o Winchester mais novo reconciliava o sono e pensava como contaria a seu pai que estava perdidamente apaixonado por Dean. Se é que teria coragem de falar sobre isso. Não lhe parecera errado. Não que Dean tivesse lhe dado algo mais que sexo. Parecia sempre que o mais velho era capaz de amar apenas o pai de ambos.

Estava feliz pelo pai ter voltado e ao mesmo tempo sentia um estranho ciúme. Será que algum dia seria mais importante para Dean que o pai?

Não tinha respostas. Virou-se na cama perguntando-se quanto mais eles iriam demorar e enquanto Sam Winchester dormia, o restante de sua família estava agradavelmente distraída com...

Os negócios da família...

So giddy up

Então levante

Time to giddy up

Tempo de levantar

You say youre a rude boy

Você disse que é um garoto rude

Show me what you got

Me mostre o que você tem

Now

Agora

* * *

Nota: Lucy, sinceramente, foi o maior surto da minha vida até agora. Eu fiz oito páginas em 15 minutos. Por isso eu insisto que ouça a música sem parar para ler a fanfiction e, me perdoe se não ficou do jeito que você pensou. Um beijo e feliz Natal. Te gosto muito, moça.

Ah, esta é mais uma das minhas oneshots, só que quando publico uma oneshot, parece que ninguém se interessa em deixar review. Sejam bonzinhos com meu salário de ficwriter, preciso pagar o décimo terceiro dos neurônios. XD

Ah, sim a song... É da Rihanna, Rude Boy.


End file.
